


PARAGON OF LOVE

by Smoakcwarrow_Fam



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mia watch her parents true love, Olicity Reunion, Oliver alive and safe, Post Crisis battle, Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakcwarrow_Fam/pseuds/Smoakcwarrow_Fam
Summary: After everything Oliver finally gets what he and his family deserves.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 25
Kudos: 152





	PARAGON OF LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you guys enjoy this one shot of what Olicity freaking deserves after the mess crossover and maybe a little to get your spirits up if that damn crossover is stressing you AF too 😫🙄. Anyway Enjoy and remember to LEAVE YOUR KUDOS AND OPINIONS YOU ARE DONE 😍😘💞🏹👑

"Dad, What's happening?" Mia asked griping her small hand on his with confused face. 

One minute they were watching the Anti-Monitor dying, the sky turning bright and blue again and then they all were on the legends ship. All teams were on the center of the ship, including his son William who run straight to his arms and hugging him and his sister in pure relief of see them alive. Diggle and his son were also there with Lyla back in normal clothing now. Roy, Rene, Dinah, Laurel (BS), were all there as well, which confused Oliver even more.

"I.... I don't know, Mia" he answered watching all the others team in the same confused state.

"Barry, what is happening" Iris ask.

"I don't know, Iris' Barry answered looking at Oliver and Kara asking them if they knew, but they only shock their head.

"I don't know, either. We were just seeing how the Anti-Monitor was finally falling, and then we all appeared here" Sara said looking directly at Lyla.

"No, it wasn't me Sara... I'm confused as you are. I started to hear a numb sound on my ears and I closed my eyes... Then I appeared here as well" Lyla said with confusion while Diggle and Connor hugged her in comfort.

"That is because the battle is over" all the heads snapped at the Monitor direction, who was standing tall and pride.

"What the hell are you talking about, how's, that dude was totally kicking all our asses out there" Rene exclaimed earning some indignation glares.

"Even when I really dislike him, Rene is right... We were far from winning and.... You said that my dad and Barry destiny.. Were... It was to d.." Mia cut herself not wanting to put that word close to her dad name... She just couldn't.

"Mia" Oliver whispering taking his baby girl into his arms "Shhh. All is going to be okay"

After a moment of silence, Oliver look at the Monitor with tired eyes.

"She is right... You said that it was our fate, so what's happening?"

"You all are correct, even when every each one of you were fighting with everything, it wasn't enough and it wouldn't have been enough" The Monitor said.

"Then, not that I'm complaining, but why are we not dead, then" Ray asked.

"Because indeed, Miss Smoak is right, I saw Oliver and Barry future before, and they weren't good, just like the first time." The Monitor said to the room who were paying attention.

"Then, what changed" Iris asked.

"That the first, we didn't know about the Paragons and I didn't request the help of Felicity Smoak, back then" he say it with some amusement on his face and the room went quiet. And Oliver froze with a pang on his chest.

But before he or anyone could ask or better yet demand an explanation for that, a blue portal opened behind the monitor, with three people coming out of it... But only one that Oliver cared about. 

_"Felicity..."_ Oliver whispered like a prayer and wonder voice, with everything disappearing around them both only. 

There she was, so beautiful just like she was the last time he had saw her, but with longer blonde golden hair and happiness tears on those stunning, unique blue-green eyes looking back at him like he was water after being lost for so long in the dessert.

[Felicity hair and how she looks.](https://www.google.com/search?q=Felicity+Smoak+with+long+hair&tbm=isch&tbs=itp:animated&client=ms-android-hisense&prmd=ivn&hl=es-419&ved=2ahUKEwjj5vuAsarmAhUVQa0KHXKuD1AQ2p8EegQIARAD&biw=360&bih=560#imgrc=w850g9owWAA0fM&imgdii=qLu8pC22EUYp7M)

" _Oliver_ " Felicity whispered as well with tears on her beautiful eyes. 

The voice he had been dreaming for so long, the way he had missed hearing his name said the only way she could make him move faster that Barry and went straight towards his Felicity. He was hugging tighter than even and would fight anyone who dared to tried to take her away from his arms. He buried his head into her neck and took a deep breath after so long. Oliver that burden that had been there since the moment he stepped one foot out of that cabin being lifted from his chest. He felt tears on his eyes when that familiar, delicious mix of flowers, vanilla and... Home scent hit his nose, making him hugging her even tighter and repeating 'I love you' over and over again into her neck, while Felicity delicate soft hands keep massaging his hair and whispering soft words into his ear.

"I missed you, so much, Oliver " Felicity said with pure emotion and tears on her voice.

"I missed you too, so much, Baby" Oliver said with that soft voice that was only deserved for his Felicity and finally lowered his lips to her soft lips, not caring that the whole room was focused on them. He had waited long enough for this and more after Mia helped him to get his soul back, on Felicity lips and arms, he finally felt in.... Home.

The kiss started soft, but then started to get hitting up when their tongues started to fight for dominance, Oliver then hear Adult Mia and William making gross noises because their parents were practically making out right in front of them.

"Mate, maybe you want to keep that for later" Constantine finally cut out the couple with amusing voice. Which earned him an Oliver Queen famous glares and Felicity blushing red for losing control in front of all their friends.

But before Oliver could say something like 'Mind your own business', a baby whimper sounds full the entire room. He first thought was that the sounds were probably coming from Clark and Lois son but when he turned to look at the couple the baby boy wasn't anywhere in sight, but what he could saw in everyone's was a soft expression, Mia and William had a pure shock and wonder stares as well, towards the Monitor direction and that was when his own head turned to the same direction. He finally noticed that Nyssa and The Ray from earth X were standing at the Monitor side, but that wasn't were his total froze stare was directed.

No, it was on the tiny movement on Nyssa arms, where the whimpering was coming from, just under the pink flurry blanket with tiny stars and arrows.

Everything froze again and for the love of God Oliver couldn't move his eyes of the movement, tears started to fall shamelessly from his eyes, and he could feel stares and how his adult Mia was watching with so much emotion at his tears. He felt Felicity move away from his arms and walk towards Nyssa, he saw how his wife took the blanket off of the squirming baby and smile soft at her, he saw the baby girl smile big at the sight of her Mother. He saw that Felicity was talking at the happy baby in soft whispers and started to rubbing her small belly and then... His tears got harder when a pure and so innocent giggle broke the silence. For the first time Oliver hear his baby girl Mia giggling. After so much pain, after believing that he could never ever hear his daughter calling 'dad' ever again because he had die or after being in fear that he was going to go again... god that was the most beautiful sound that he had heard in so long. All the people in the room was affected by the innocent giggle after the hell they all went through it was understandable.

Oliver watched how his wife was laughing with their baby while she took baby Mia from Nyssa arms who was also Smiling carefree, apparently was Mia Smoak-Queen had her Mother effects on people as well. Felicity turned towards him again with Mia on her arms he could barely hold his sob on his throat. Baby Mia was a lot bigger than she was when he left, her soft baby skin was exactly like Felicity’s snow-white Flawless skin, but instead of blue-green eyes like his wife or his own blue, his Mia had those big green eyes like his baby sister, Thea. Mia was dressed in warm and flurry white clothes (even her cute beanie) that made her look exactly like what she was, an Angel. 

[Baby Mia and Outfit](https://weheartit.com/entry/189656510)

"Look who is it, Little Star. Is your Daddy" Felicity said in soft voice, pointing at and smiling at him. 

And Mia mirrored her mother actions right away, but when her stare locked with his own, Oliver saw the right moment that his baby girl recognized him and Mia smiled even bigger with excitement babbles at him and made throwing her little hands at him, clearly demanding to be carried by her Daddy. 

  
Which made Oliver move right away towards his girls and took Mia with so much tender from Felicity arms and hugged carefully tightly into his chest. "Hi, I missed you so much my beautiful little Star" he said into her soft small forehead while the baby keep giggling and babbling into her Daddy chest.

"I have not seen her that happy since you left" Felicity said with shaking voice and tears watching how happy her baby girl was for be on her daddy arms, and Oliver only sent her a tearful smile over baby Mia's small head. But frown right away when he saw his wife eyes go wide and a gasp left her mouth, he turned to look at the same direction and understood why. She was staring at their adult children, who were watching the family reunion with tears on their eyes as well.

"Mia?" Felicity said in wonder and incredulous voice "William?"

"How do you know, that it was us?" Will asked in shock by their mother incredible recognition of her children.

"I just know... You, my beautiful boy you have your father eyes and jaw" Felicity said with a chuckle at William who just smiled and nodded at her. "And you... You have my little star stunning green eyes, my skin, my nose and OMG you even have my same height" Everyone laughed at that because it was true, Mia was or better say, was going to grow up to be her Mother twin.

"Yeah I get that a lot and also that I'm my parents perfect mix... Impeccable genetics, actually" Mia answered at her mom young version with a smile, "and now watching you, I understand why... This may sound weird, but can I... Can I hug you?" She say shyly and Felicity only smiled at her before she attacked her with her arms, hugging tightly.

Oliver saw how familiarity and warmth hit Mia for finally be on her mother arms again, after all on the life that Mia had, before they thankfully fix it for the better, her mother was the only family for her. He saw how Mia buried her face into Felicity’s neck and let a content sign out making smile at his girls, just like William was doing the same thing.

"She is so beautiful" Oliver and Felicity hear Iris whisper, he turned and saw Barry and Iris watching at baby Mia with sadness, that he understood after Barry had told them about Nora getting erased.

But the tender family broke when Black siren went to greet Felicity, but before she could get anywhere close to Felicity and Baby Mia, Nyssa put herself in front of them in a protective stance and took an Arrow and pointed right at her heart in signal 'Don't get near them'

"What the hell" Laurel hissed angrily which make Nyssa more tense about the possible threat.

"Baby ears, so watch your mouth" Nyssa hissed back obviously not wanting to scare baby Mia. "If I remember correctly the last time I heard of you, you were trying to hurt Felicity and her family alongside with Diaz, so Do. You. Not. Get. Anywhere. Near. Them" 

"Nyssa, is okay, she will not hurt us" Felicity said touching the assassin shoulder. Nyssa hesitated for a moment then lowering her bow, but not moving away of her protective Stan. 

"I'm dying to hear how, you get the heir of the Demon as you two personal bodyguard" Sara cut the tension with a chuckle.

"You know me. I have a soft spot for blondes" Nyssa smirked at her back.

"I... I don't understand, I thought that you said that my destiny was..." Oliver couldn't end that sentence, not with his baby girl safely on his arms.

"Hey is okay, everything will be okay, hon" Felicity said putting her arms around his waist and her head on his chest, and Like always he relaxed right away seeing nothing but honesty on her eyes, so he put his arm around her as well and hugged his girls against his chest and waited for the Monitor to continue.

"Yeah, I thought that Mr Queen and Barry destiny was death during crisis, because I have already seen it and even live it. But that was before Mrs Queen were able to find the way to defeat the Anti-Monitor, thing that she did impeccable, I may add" The Monitor said with a small smile at the blonde.

"We get that, but I thought that no matter what, our destiny was inevitable" Barry said with confusion.

"It was until, Felicity Smoak stubbornness made me change some things" The Monitor said.

"What?" Lois asked.

"When I requested her assistance, she asked or better said, screamed at me that the only way she was going to help was if I saved her husband Oliver Queen" 

The room fall to silence in amusement and wonder, incredulous looking at Felicity who only blush for being the center of their stares. 

"Only you my love would scream and make him do anything to a Multiverse God" Oliver said with pure wonder at his wife. 

"Yeah, but is cute because I'm tiny" She said with a smirk that made him laugh, everyone followed too. 

"So that explains why Oliver Fate changed, but not how we win the battle and the Anti-Monitor is finally gone" Diggle said after some time. 

"Yeah, I thought that three paragons were still to find?" Kara asked at the Monitor. 

"No they were not, the other three paragons were always there, but the Anti-Monitor never could find out, and I knew that was in controlling Lyla's mind, so I kept them in secret, those were the most important of all of them"

"Okay... And which one they are?" Clark asked. 

All turned to look at the monitor waiting to know how was possible that it was finally over

"The three last paragons were 'The paragon of wisdom', 'The paragon of Heroism' and the most important 'The Paragon of Love'" the Monitor say.

"And Who they are?" Adult Mia asked, seeing how Iris was looking at Barry with a knowing look, like if they believed it was them, which keep annoying Mia see how these two believed that they were better than anyone on the room, but the moment the monitor started to talk again Mia saw how fast their smug faces fall in some kind of shock and Mia couldn't hold the smirk.

"The Paragon of wisdom, is Felicity Smoak, her soul, brain, Fearless, strength and kindness has made her one of the most important paragons and heroine in the books of history" The Monitor said with pride and respect.

"Of course she is" Diggle said with respect as well looking at the woman who was like his sister.

"Well pretend to be shocked" Oliver said to Felicity who only laughed as well. "Yeah, I have always known that I married to the most special woman on this planet" he said with pride at the love of his life, who was blushing again.

"The Paragon of Heroism is Oliver Queen. Without him any of you would be here and the braveness that rest within him is one that any of you would ever be able to compare"

Oliver was actually shocked while Felicity, Diggle, Adult Mia, William, Lyla, Connor, Sara and almost the entire room nodded in agreement.

"And Finally. The most important of all of them and the one who defeat the Anti-Monitor, The Paragon of love is Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak" The Monitor say it looking directly at them, just like everyone was doing while said couple only stared at each other.

"There's not anything more powerful than that paragon, through the years of you both together it only got stronger, stronger that the Anti-Monitor itself, when some only was a Damaged boy, a Murder, Darkness on Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak saw a torture soul with every drop of blood on his hands, she saw a hero before he did himself, she saw light under all that darkness" The Monitor said with respect watching how they have their forehead against each other with silent tears. "Oliver Queen loved, cherished, protected Felicity Smoak light, heart, bravery and soul since the day they meet. You were right about one thing, Felicity. The true love that you both share had been and always will be bigger than the universe himself, took it from the person who knows that any version, in any earth does not exist with a Felicity Smoak" The Monitor ended with a nod at them.

Oliver and Felicity only keep hugging and kissing with their baby girl between them, because they will finally go home... Together, because their love wasn't only able to safe their city, but also the freaking universe. They smiled into their kisses in happiness after so long tomorrow was looking brighter than ever.

"I love you" they said at the same time. 

Behind them Adult Mia and William were watching the scene with tears of happiness as well, because they knew that they had to get back to their time, but this time they were excited, because now they would have their parents waiting for them, together and in their home, the two siblings looked at each and smile.

_Because now everything was going to be okay and better, now they will be all together._

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind though :)


End file.
